


Breakthru

by SegaBarrett



Category: Queen (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Cracky, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters travel back in time to uncover the last trial. However, they get allies from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scaramouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I know or own Queen. This never happened and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Scaramouche requested Queen and I also saw on her (?) LJ that she likes Supernatural. So I wrote this. Maybe I'll continue it one day, as it's mainly a cracky set-up. But we'll see.

“Hey Dean.”

Dean Winchester looked up from his father’s journal and stared over at his younger brother.

“Yeah?”

“These trials.” Sam tapped the screen. “There was someone who attempted them before.”

“But we only got the tablet translated recently,” Dean pointed out. “And where did you find this, anyway? When was this?”

“Well, who it was isn’t listed here. But when and where these trials were attempted… looks like he only got through the first two. Then the trail goes cold,” Sam explained.

“Okay. So… when was it?”

“November of 1988.”

“So, you know what we have to do…” Dean prompted.

“Oh, don’t tell me we’re going to have to time travel again!” Sam asked with an exasperated sigh. “Every time that we do this, something goes wrong…”

“It’s the only way to get more information on this tablet,” Dean argued. “You were the one who wanted to do these three trials. So you’re either in or you’re out.”

Sam looked around the room, pushing his hands against his forehead in frustration. He knew this was very unlikely to be a good idea, but it seemed to be their only hope.

He moved his hands together and called out, “Castiel…?”

***

“If I could only reach you… if I could make you smile… If I could only reach you… that would really be a – breakthruuuuuu!”

“Okay, and cut!” The director exclaimed, and Freddie Mercury gingerly made his way off of the locomotive that, for the purposes of this shoot, was known as the Miracle Express. He yawned. November was way too cold to be out dealing with shooting an outdoor video, but it was supposed to look pretty interesting after they put it all together, at least. It was currently the least of his problems.

When he had started the trials, after all, he had managed to dress it up with all of the good that it would do. After all, he and his bandmates had been fighting demons since they’d gotten together. They had seen their first possess their manager back when they had first come together as a band, and they hadn’t been nearly so quick to get fooled after that. They’d been hunters. And hunters they remained.

But when you were pushing 43, hunter wasn’t exactly where you wanted to remain for the rest of your life. Especially when you had to cancel your tour over it.

***

Castiel had this distant look in his eyes when he appeared, as if he had thought so hard and so long that his eyes had remained elsewhere even as his corporeal form drifted back to the brothers. 

“What did you need?”

His voice was distant too, and he didn’t give any debate or any question when Sam and Dean instructed him to bring him back to 1988. Somehow, Castiel knew where as well, not only exactly when.

Castiel had a way of knowing things. He always had. But he had a way of missing so much else.

***

Sam and Dean crashed into 1988 headfirst, landing in a pile of dirt that kicked up clouds around them.

Castiel hadn’t followed them; they could only assume (silently, between them) that he would be back to pick them up later. Except he hadn’t mentioned a pre-set time. They had to put some faith into him that he’d figure it out, somehow. 

Dean brushed off his pants and looked around.

“All right. So what exactly is going on here? Where are we?”

“Looks like… England?” Sam suggested.

“How the hell do you even know that? All I see is a bunch of trees!”

“Because that,” Sam replied, pointing over at the train, “is the band Queen.”

Dean ogled at him.

“You’re seriously tossing classic rock trivia at me, little brother? Mr. ‘I don’t have time to listen to amazing music because I’m too busy reading books?’”

“Well,” Sam replied, “Freddie Mercury is pretty hard to misplace.”  
Dean crooked his head in order to look to where Sam was pointing, telling himself that maybe the taller brother was just screwing with him but at the same time wondering what if would mean if he wasn’t. But when he looked to where the lanky finger was gesturing, it really did look like Freddie Mercury. Well, sort of. He was thinner and he didn’t have the same sort of moustache as he had when Dean watched all of those old movies. Instead he had a weird sort of beard-moustache hybrid thing that in Dean’s opinion wasn’t really working for him, but no matter.

“Why would Castiel send us to a video shoot for Queen?” Dean inquired. “What does Queen have to do with anything? Other than the fact that, well, I guess we really are the champions of the world.”

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“I guess we should approach them and go see what the hell’s going on. Unless Castiel’s… power is screwed up and he somehow sent us to whatever he played last on the car radio.”

“Are we really going to walk up to Queen and just start talking about demons and trials?” Dean fired back. “People tend to think we’re a little bit nuts when we tell them that kind of thing. And Queen probably gets a lot of nutty people following them around – ‘Misery’ style.”

“Did you say the trials?” 

Sam and Dean whirled around to see who had spoken. To their utmost surprise, Freddie Mercury was standing there with his hands on his hips. It was hard to tell whether the glint in his eyes was more of annoyance or of amusement. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

“…You know about the trials?” Sam blurted. If he had had some kind of warning, he could have tried to be subtle. But as it was, it had just come out of nowhere. 

“Why of course, dear,” Freddie replied, as if he was stating the obvious. “Kill a hellhound. Rescue an innocent soul from hell. And…”

“And?” Sam pressed. “We haven’t been able to figure out what the third one was.”

“Wait,” Dean cut in, “Just because he’s Freddie Mercury doesn’t mean that he can’t be possessed.”

“But it’s Freddie Mercury, Dean.”

“They would get to us how we least expect it.”

Dean pulled out a vial of holy water and proceeded to throw it on Freddie, who looked mildly miffed at being wet but otherwise made no response.

“Okay, dear,” Freddie replied after a few moments, “I understand that that was necessary. But can we move on now? My band is on the same team as you are.”

“All of them?” Dean inquired. “You’re telling me that the entire band of Queen… are hunters?”

“Why of course, dear,” Freddie replied, as if it was obvious. “Brian started us out. He was studying astrophysics at the time and he realized that… well, there were some things going on that couldn’t be explained by the knowledge at the time. As the band started, he looked into it further until one day, he had to tell us. Our manager had been possessed by a demon. It did take us a while to notice as he had been an asshole before that, admittedly.”

As if on a cue, the other three band members appeared behind Freddie.

“Other hunters,” the lead singer explained.

“They’re dressed a little oddly,” John opined.

“I think they’re from the future,” Roger chimed in.

“We are,” Dean said, “But there isn’t enough time to worry about that now. A demon named Crowley is out to pretty much destroy everything. But if we figure out this tablet…”

“We can send him and all his lackeys straight to hell and close the door,” Brian finished.

“Well, dears?” Freddie asked, “What are we waiting for? Let’s get off to the last task.”

“And what is that?” Sam inquired.

“Why…” Freddie’s lip curled up in a smirk. “To cure a demon, of course.”


End file.
